


Tardes de verano

by Ertal77



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Johnlock, Sibling Incest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:57:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3806206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ertal77/pseuds/Ertal77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock a veces añora la relación que tenía con su hermano cuando eran más jóvenes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tardes de verano

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hatsherlocked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatsherlocked/gifts).



> Ya sabéis que yo shipeo johnlock a muerte, pero estos dos son mi guilty pleasure...
> 
> Feliz cumpleaños, Hatsherlocked, espero que te guste!

Sherlock llevaba un buen rato tocando el violín, con la mirada perdida en la calle gris y anodina tras su ventana. John suspiró, empezando a impacientarse, pero sabía bien que era casi imposible sacar a su amigo de ese estado una vez que entraba en él. Había ciertas cosas que le instaban a tomar el violín y a perderse en sus ensoñaciones; John podía hacer una lista a esas alturas. Cuando no había ningún caso en una semana. Cuando la prensa publicaba la resolución de un crimen, y el nombre de Sherlock aparecía cuidadosamente encubierto (sus iniciales, o citado como “con la ayuda de un ciudadano anónimo”). O cuando su hermano Mycroft le llamaba por teléfono.

Esto último era lo que acababa de pasar. Habían hablado largo rato, sobre todo Mycroft, y John había observado cómo el ceño de Sherlock se iba frunciendo más por momentos. Al final, el detective había colgado con un gruñido, y se había ido directamente hacia el violín.

John se encogió de hombros y decidió que era hora de hacer té. De todos modos, por más que pensase en ello, nunca conseguiría entender la relación entre los hermanos Holmes.

* * *

 

Sherlock recordaba exactamente cómo y cuándo había empezado todo, aquel cambio en la relación con su hermano. Era verano y estaban los cuatro en el cottage de sus padres; sí, Mycroft también, por una vez. Cada vez se veían menos desde que Myc iba a Oxford, y en verano siempre tenía que asistir a conferencias, cursos de verano en el extranjero o tenía trabajo como becario en algún ministerio. Así que aquel día debía estar descansando entre conferencia y conferencia. Sherlock le envidiaba: tenía dieciséis años y, aunque iba un año adelantado, todavía le quedaba un largo y aburrido curso en el instituto. Se sentía como si le estuviesen forzando a permanecer en la adolescencia, mientras que su hermano ya había dado el paso hacia la edad adulta.

Se levantó del sofá, incapaz de concentrarse en su libro con ese calor, y se acercó a la habitación de Mycroft. La puerta estaba solo entornada, y al empujarla vio que no había nadie dentro. Entró igualmente.

Aquella era la habitación de un adulto: la cama, estrecha pero hecha a la perfección, con cojines decorativos por encima. Mesita de noche con lo que uno espera que un adulto coloque sobre ella: lámpara, botella de agua, caja de pañuelos de papel, un libro ( _El Príncipe_ de Maquiavelo, qué típico de Mycroft). Una mesa de estudio con los libros perfectamente apilados y un bote con bolígrafos. No había nada fuera de sitio, ni un triste papel. Sherlock abrió el armario con curiosidad. Las camisetas y jerseys perfectamente plegados en los estantes, los zapatos, relucientes, en su repisa de debajo y, a la derecha, sus pantalones, camisas y trajes colgados de perchas en un orden perfecto. Sherlock acarició las chaquetas, las olió, deleitándose en todos los pequeños detalles que componían esa perfecta adultez, el olor a limpio, la calidad de las telas.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí? Yo no te he dado permiso para entrar en mi habitación.

Era, por supuesto, la voz de Mycroft, y no parecía hacerle ninguna gracia encontrarse a su hermano pequeño hurgando en sus cosas. Sherlock no pudo evitar sonreír. En lugar de cerrar el armario y disculparse, decidió que a fin de cuentas estaba aburrido, y que molestar a su hermano mayor era el pasatiempo favorito de todo hermano pequeño que se precie. Así que exageró lo que estaba haciendo: tomó la manga de la americana que estaba examinando y frotó la tela contra su mejilla, mientras sonreía con sorna a su hermano.

—Es que tus americanas son tan suaves, Myc...

Su hermano apretó los dientes, y un rubor de rabia empezó a teñir sus mejillas.

—Solo te lo diré una vez, Sherlock. Suelta eso, cierra el armario y vete de mi habitación.

—Pues yo creo que me quedo—. Sherlock empezó a rebuscar entre las perchas, con una brusquedad intencionada, y finalmente sacó un traje negro—. Mmmmm... ¿Qué te parece, Myc? ¿Me pruebo este?

El sonido que salió de la garganta de Mycroft solo podía ser llamado un rugido. Se abalanzó sobre Sherlock, que lo esquivó con facilidad, riendo. Se sentía muy satisfecho por haber conseguido hacer perder los estribos a su hermano, siempre tan serio y compuesto. Cogió uno de los cojines y se lo tiró a Mycroft; este gruñó, enseñando los dientes, y recogió el cojín, que había caído al suelo, pero en vez de tirárselo a su hermano le empezó a pegar con él. Sherlock se atragantaba de la risa. Mycroft le estaba arrinconando contra la cama, bloqueando la puerta con su cuerpo, y Sherlock aprovechó para tomar el otro cojín: ahora estaban en igualdad de condiciones. Por desgracia, al alargarse para agarrar el cojín, su hermano le empujó y acabó cayendo de espaldas en la cama. Eso le valió a Mycroft un cojinazo en toda la cara. Se recuperó pronto y siguió atacando a su hermano pequeño, hasta que Sherlcock empezó a ahogarse de la risa y por los golpes recibidos, y también por la presión de Mycroft sobre su estómago.

—¡Me rindo! ¡Me rindo, Myc! ¡Por Dios, bájate, no puedo respirar!

—¡No te pienso dejar ir hasta que me prometas que no vas a volver a entrar en mi habitación sin permiso!

Mycroft había soltado el cojín y había agarrado las muñecas de Sherlock, aprisionándolas a ambos lados de su cabeza, por lo que todo el peso de su cuerpo estaba ahora sobre el de Sherlock. El muchacho pensó por un momento que realmente se iba a ahogar, y se retorció debajo de Mycroft, haciendo girar las caderas para soltarse.

Lo que ninguno de los dos esperaba era que dicho movimiento provocase el efecto que de hecho provocó: por un segundo, Sherlock sintió que la entrepierna de su hermano, dura y caliente, se frotaba contra su propia entrepierna, que había desarrollado una erección completamente a traición, sin avisar a su propietario. Y ese momentáneo roce había enviado una corriente eléctrica de placer por todo su vientre. Mycroft abrió mucho los ojos, y era evidente por su expresión de sorpresa que había sentido exactamente lo mismo que su hermano.

Sherlock le conocía bien, y también sabía lo que era de esperar en una situación así: vergüenza, autoculpa, rencor, incomodidad en la presencia del otro. Mycroft le evitaría de ahora en adelante, primero evitaría su mirada, y luego le hablaría cada vez menos. Dejaría de invitarle a su habitación por la noche para hablar de libros interesantes. Haría lo posible por no volver a estar a solas con él. Si Sherlock se lamentaba de haberle perdido por culpa de la universidad, ahora sí que iba a quedarse completamente solo, sin la única persona que podía entenderle.

Así que, de forma deliberada, antes de que la vergüenza venciera a la sorpresa y su hermano se retirara de encima suyo, Sherlock jugó sus cartas: volvió a hacer girar sus caderas, apuntando bien, frotándose de forma eficiente contra la erección de Mycroft. La oleada de placer fue tan intensa que le hizo jadear, y no hizo nada para ocultarlo. La mirada de Mycroft se volvió turbia, sus pupilas se agrandaron y sus párpados se entrecerraron. Sherlock siguió moviéndose, buscando un ritmo, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando que su hermano se enfrentara a la visión tentadora de su cuello largo y perfecto. Y, tal como esperaba, pronto notó la boca de Mycroft allí, besando y chupando, sorbiendo su piel.

Y al fin Mycroft decidió hacer su jugada también: haciendo más presión sobre las muñecas de Sherlock, empezó a moverse también contra él, al principio siguiendo su ritmo pero muy pronto forzándole a moverse más deprisa, más fuerte. Sherlock notaba la respiración entrecortada de Mycroft contra su cuello, y todo su cuerpo parecía quemar, todos sus sentidos centrados en un solo punto. Sentía a su hermano totalmente entregado al placer, más allá de ningún punto de retorno, y si Mycroft podía dejarse ir de esa manera, significaba que también era seguro para él abandonarse al placer. Así que se dejó ir, dejando la mente en blanco, su mundo limitado al simple vaivén de sus caderas, a encontrar un miembro duro que recibiese al suyo a cada movimiento, a respirar, a través de breves jadeos, al placer que crecía en espiral y amenazaba con explotar e inundar su mente.

La boca de Mycroft encontró de nuevo la tierna piel del cuello de su hermano y mordió, fuerte, provocando en Sherlock un pequeño chillido, y de repente el placer se escapó de los confines de su carne dura y explotó, de verdad, en una explosión líquida que empapó el fino algodón de sus pantalones cortos. Mycroft lo notó, gruñó y se frotó contra él todavía más fuerte, provocando una segunda oleada de placer, más pequeña y rayando en dolorosa. Entonces soltó al fin la piel de su cuello y la lamió, dejándose caer sobre su hermano como si hubiera perdido de repente las fuerzas. Sherlock notaba la zona frontal de sus pantalones completamente mojada, y aunque su mente estaba apenas volviendo a su cuerpo, como si flotara un metro por encima de él, pensó que sin duda ambos deberían darse una ducha y cambiarse de ropa antes de que sus padres sospecharan. Tampoco es que le apeteciera mucho moverse en aquellos momentos, o que el cuerpo de Mycroft le permitiera mucho espacio vital. De hecho, su hermano tardó unos minutos en salir de encima suyo, tanto que Sherlock pensó que quizá se había dormido. Pero no, Mycroft se tumbó boca arriba a su lado y se frotó los ojos.

—¿Qué he hecho? — murmuró Mycroft, cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos.

Sherlock suspiró. Quizá solo había retrasado la reacción, en vez de anularla. Eso sería un gran fracaso, uno que no se podía permitir.

—No seas aburrido, Myc— le riñó—. Piensa, ¿qué haría tu gran Maquiavelo en tu lugar?

—Maquiavelo no se follaría a su hermano pequeño— contestó Mycroft, todavía con las manos cubriendo su cara.

Sherlock estuvo a punto de contestar que, de hecho, eso no era lo que había pasado, pero una parte de él encontró la idea excitante, así que la archivó para otro momento. En vez de eso, dijo:

—Maquiavelo sacaría el mejor partido de la situación, eso es lo que haría y tú lo sabes. Así que, ¿qué crees que haría Maquiavelo?

Mycroft al fin apartó las manos de su cara, lentamente, como si dudara, mirando de reojo a su hermano. Sherlock leyó incertidumbre y una batalla de distintas intenciones, y se preguntó cuál prevalecería. No tuvo que esperar mucho para saber la respuesta.

—En realidad... —dijo su hermano—. En realidad yo también me pregunto cómo te quedaría ese traje, Sherlock.

Y una lenta sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

  

* * *

 

Sherlock sonrió recordando aquella tarde de verano, aunque su sonrisa era más bien amarga. Los veranos en el cottage nunca volvieron a ser lo mismo, y Sherlock volvía de Cambridge cada año con ansias de más. Hasta que las visitas de su hermano se fueron acortando de nuevo, hasta convertirse en una cena de Nochebuena y poca cosa más. Y, cuando Sherlock empezó a coquetear con las drogas, Mycroft pareció perder el interés en ese aspecto de él. O quizá tenía un novio en esa época, Sherlock no estaba muy seguro, habían sido un par de años muy borrosos, donde todo se mezclaba o se alargaba o se borraba. Y ahora que él estaba recuperado, su hermano seguía sin tratarle como a un adulto. Para él siempre sería un muchacho torpe al que proteger. De alguna manera, esas interminables horas de sudor compartido, con el miembro de Mycroft firmemente embutido dentro de su culo y sus dedos clavándosele en las caderas, mientras él ahogaba sus gritos de placer en la almohada de su hermano, todo eso que habían compartido, los había acabado separando. Sherlock había perdido igualmente a su confidente, a la única persona del mundo que le hacía sentirse comprendido.

Un golpecito en el hombro le sacó de su ensoñación. Sherlock se giró para enfrentarse a la luminosa sonrisa de John, que le tendía una taza de té.

De alguna manera, sin saber muy bien cómo, Mycroft ya no era la única persona que le comprendía. Sherlock no entendía cómo era posible que alguien tan normal, tan ordinario como John le comprendiese, pero así era. Mientras John se volvía a la cocina, Sherlock consideró los últimos meses, las carreras por Londres, las noches en vela frente a la chimenea, las conversaciones, a menudo imaginarias, que tenía con John a todas horas del día y de la noche. Quizá John no era tan ordinario después de todo. Quizá no hacía falta tener la inteligencia de un Holmes para comprender, para aceptar. Para amar.

Sherlock sintió cómo el anhelo de algo desconocido se instalaba en su estómago, una calidez que se parecía solo vagamente a lo que había sentido años atrás en aquellos veranos. Inseguro, dejó el violín en su sillón y se dirigió a la cocina, decidiendo que, tal vez, solo tal vez, no hacía falta que estuviera solo toda la vida.

 


End file.
